fire bird
by dragon slayer bye the book
Summary: phoenix is different, when her family was killed she became phoenix controlling fire within herself. when the team see's her during a stakeout there is one thing on their lips who is she? how is she so powerful' and who killed her parents? Edit: rating changed to t for death
1. Chapter 1

Bird Of Fire

A/N I do not own young justice, but I do own phoenix.

Phoenix, current_time 8:00pm_

I pulled on my black gloves, adjusted my red and black mask, and looked down at my black/red lace up sleeveless turtleneck, black fitted pants and combat boots. Smiling, I pulled my red hair into a ponytail and grabbed my black staff.

_(Showtime)_

_Mount Justice 1 hour ago_

"There's been sightings of cobra venom beast's in the woods of Nyxsaen, It used to be a sight for Native American rituals, now its being used as a hideout. Get over there, you know what to do." Batman ordered, waving the team off.

"Why here? It makes no sense!" Robin questioned.

"I know right? Wait a minute! I know these woods, its rumoured to be the only place that can hold a Phoenix. " Zatara interrupted.

" Oh dear, I'm dead" Miss Martin said fearfully.

"That makes two of us." Aqua Lad said back. "Quit it you two, someone's coming!" Robin said clearly annoyed.

A/N I know cliff hanger. I'm fine with criticism, but please don't be rude or swear.

edited chap


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: disclaimed

Phoenix Pov

I walked up silently behind the guard, and hit his head with my staff, knocking him unconscious. Running toward the building, I saw another guard, I saw no way to get close with out being seen. Taking a deep breath, I summoned the fire within me, looked at him, lifted my fist and released the fire knocking him backwards. I heard a high pitched; clutching my ears in pain I collapsed screaming . "Well, well, well, it's our runaway. Grab her!" said the man's voice I knew to be the one of the men that killed my family. "How about instead you stop making that high pitch, my ears are bleeding!" I stated sarcastically, though the pain.

"Oh that well if I do you might kill me." he replied. " oh your going to love the chain's this place, came with. made to hold a fire being or Phoenix you know." he looked at the soldier's behind him "take her in" one came up and hit me with the but of his gun making me black out.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in chains covered in runic symbols, I tried to burn them off but I couldn't. it's the ruin's I thought.

0000000000000000000000

_It was cold and dark. I screamed for my ma, were was she? "Mama?" I called "Papa?" I got out of bed to go look for them. Then I saw them, lying in a pool of blood._

_00000000000000000000000000_

My eyes watered up thinking back to that day. "aw does the little bird miss its mama?" a guard laughed at my misery.

"Enough to kill that bustard you call a boss, slowly and painfully." I threatened menacingly. He went white, and radioed that I was awake.

After a short while the murderer himself come in. "Look who it is the bustard himself" I said angrily.

"As much as I _enjoy_ our conversations, we have more important things to do like finding the source of you power. " he said simply . "I'd like to see you try" I replied.

"Just like your mother, feisty, and fiery. And a joy to watch suffer" he said menacingly.

"when I get out of here ill kill you for what you've done." I said , smoke coming out my mouth.

I suddenly felt ice shot though my body.

"Handy things these chains are, prefect for stopping you from burning this place down...you've grown...stronger since I had you at my command, I'll have to watch my back" he said then left the room, and leaving me to my thought's.


	4. Chapter 4

Young justice team's POV

Zatura looked troubled as they sneaked towards the building. Finally Robin spoke up "What's wrong? You don't look like your feeling the aster" "I sense something here...it feels like fire." she replied.

Megan suddenly held her head in pain "Someone's in immense pain...someone inside the building..." she gasped.

Conner rushed to her before she fell.

"It feels like their made of fire"

Phoenix's POV

I felt like a telepath was searching the building

I screamed for help from this telepath.

Begging for help from this invisible force.

I suddenly felt peace wash over me...a peace I had only felt around my mother. I gasped as an enthrall form appeared in front of me.

"Ma?" I whispered

"I'm but a memory of her she could never come here herself I'm afraid...the laws of the afterlife forbid it...but a memory sent to comfort are not...don't worry soon you will be free" I started crying as the pain of him trying to control me got worse. "Mama...?" I questioned what was before me "Don't worry child just sleep" she said. I blacked out, moving to the sweet comfort of it.

Disclaimer: disclaimed


	5. author's note

A/N I am in the prosses of fixing the spelling and stoyline

edited chaps will be up as well today, but you will have to wait tell at least Tuesday for chapter 5.

thank you reviewer for pointing out the problems so I could fix them:) I will fix the mary sue ness

and make her more bad ass less sad ass. my aploiges for the horrible spelling and grammer my computers spell check isn't working and I suck at grammer.

to my follower don't worry there will be more soon.

the edited chapters are a bet different so please read them. yours truly, dragon slayer bye the book.


	6. Chapter 5

Young justice

P.O.V

once they had entered the building, robin hacked the computer system.

"guys look at this" robin said "there's a test subject on the lower levels. It is identifed as phonixe". "think it could have something to do with what me and m'gann senced" zatura asked.

"it could lets be carefull no telling what could happen".

Phonixe

P.O.V

The pain was to much to bear. I celnced my teath in an effort not to cry,_ be stronge_. Echoed in my head, i smiled knowing that someone was coming. One day ill get you monster and ill kill you. Slowly and painfully. I Thought. One day.


	7. Chapter 6

Young justice

P.O.V

they stood staring at the girl in chain's, shocked at how death like she looked.

Aqualad looked upset, then took out twin water blade's cutting the chains apart. He then rushed to grab her before she fell. The girl woke making aqualad put he down. "are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "I'm fine, now care to tell me how you got in?" Phoenix said with a raised eyebrow, then got up.

"well babe it was pretty easy, the guards are wimp's" Kid flash said winking at her.

"easy? didn't the beast's come after you?"she asked. "oh crap RUN!" she screamed as the beasts rushed into the room bent on catching her, dead or alive. Though she doubted it would be the latter.

Phonixe

P.O.V

This is why i work alone,no one else checks the

building for ten-foot monsters bent on killing you.

The colorful group of course tried to take it down, trying to do the hero thing.

"oh for the love of God why does this always happen!?" I screamed then, ran up to a beast, jumped on its back, and cracked its skull.

Jumping down I went to rescue the rescuer's. See what I did there? Of corse you did.

The remaining beast had snuck up on black water, What? I don't know his name!.

With a wicked blade. "Pick on someone your own size!" I shouted then released my fire on it, killing it instantly. The whole bunch of heros stared at me, their mouths hanging open in shock. "close your mouth's you're not codfish's" I snapped.

A/N because im late posting I posted two chapters to say sorry.

Cookies to reviewers!


	8. Chapter 7

young justice P.O.V

the first person to recover from their shock was aqualad. "how did you do that?" he questioned. "heck if I know, I just do it, not care how its done." Phonixe replied. "is that ability the reason they had you here?" Robin interrupted. "well...They may have caught me when I snuck in."Phonixe said sheepishly. "you snuck into a heavily fortified building without any back up? Are you crazy?" super boy spouted, shocked. "now, now, that's unfair they had something that makes high pitch's. My ears were bleeding! I can hardly hear anything right now. So you get that into your thick skull!" Phonixe shot back.

Phonixe P.O.V

I couldn't believe these people. They think I'm crazy? I'm not the one's wearing spandex in public!

I had dried trails of blood leading from my ears , yet the still were idiots! All of them. Well except for the black guy. ANYWAY black water took the super jerk aside(I may not know what their code names are but I know a superman s when I see one)and was talking to him in hushed tones. Little did they know I could still hear them, I love super hearing! "that was uncalled for."I heard black water say. "I know but there's something she's not telling us" super jerk said. "then we will have to keep a watch full eye out" black water replied. They then walked back to me. Good the green chick was staring at me like she was trying to read my mind and yellow freak was giving me a look that let me know just what he was thinking. One word, ewwww.

disclaimer disclaimed

A/N sorry for the wait and the short chapter


End file.
